La Bella en el Castillo de la Bestia
by RobertMalory
Summary: Cuando el padre de Bella desaparece sin dejar rastro, deja toda su vida atrás para adentrarse en los confines más peligrosos del Reino. Su aventura le llevará hasta el Dedo del Diablo, donde se alza el castillo maldito de la Bestia. Bella deberá hacer frente a la oscuridad y a los siniestros seres que lo pueblan para tener una mínima oportunidad de escapar con vida.
1. La Granja de Bella

CAPÍTULO UNO

La Granja de Bella

Bella seguía durmiendo plácidamente en su cama aún cuando el gallo ya hacía varias horas que había anunciado la salida del sol. Dormilona por naturaleza, Bella trasnochaba noche sí y noche también con una vela en una mano y un libro en la otra, el único momento libre en todo el día para disfrutar de su gran afición: la lectura. Aquella noche, tras una mañana que se le había hecho eterna atendiendo los deberes de la pequeña granja familiar, se había encerrado en su habitación con un libro de aventuras. Bella intentaba seguir el hilo argumental entre cabezada y cabezada, y cada vez que el sueño parecía vencerla, la novela la volvía a despertar con un nuevo duelo, una nueva intriga o un nuevo giro inesperado. Bella se decía a sí misma "una página más y me voy a dormir", pero fueron tantas las veces que se lo repitió que al final ya no quedaron páginas que pasar. El suave tacto del papel dio paso a la rugosa superficie de la contraportada. La vela terminó por consumirse y Bella al fin pudo conciliar el sueño con la satisfacción del deber cumplido.

Aquella mañana de domingo no tenía ninguna tarea pendiente, y pretendía dormir por lo menos hasta la hora de comer. Pero una potente explosión la despertó con un sobresalto, dando un bote en su cama. La joven se recogió los cabellos a medida que sus ojos se acostumbraban a la claridad del nuevo día, el corazón latiéndole a martillazos. Por un momento creyó que la explosión provenía de los cañonazos del Palacio Real, o quizá de un sueño que no podía recordar. Sin embargo el estruendo volvió a repetirse, más sonoro y violento que antes. El mobiliario de la pequeña habitación tembló, varios libros cayeron de los estantes levantando pequeñas volutas de polvo.

–¿Pero se puede saber qué ocurre? –murmuró Bella.

Entonces, cuando fue consciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo, se puso en pie como un resorte, se hizo una rápida coleta y se calzó las zapatillas. Bajó rápidamente los dos pisos de la granja hasta llegar a una desvencijada puerta cuyo quicio vomitaba un humo blancuzco.

Bella consiguió adentrarse en el viejo sótano abriéndose paso a patadas. Una bocanada de humo la sacudió y bufó su cabello. Sus humildes ropas se le pegaron al cuerpo y su piel empezó a notar los efectos de la condensación. Dentro del oscuro sótano se respiraba una atmosfera asfixiante y recalentada. La extrema humedad combaba peligrosamente las vigas de madera, que crujían bajo el peso del resto de la granja.

–¿Papá? –preguntó Bella entre toses, tanteando la niebla.

El silencio fue la única respuesta.

–¿Papá? –insistió.

No fue una voz humana la que contestó, sino un traqueteo que fue ganando en intensidad a medida que Bella avanzaba, como si cien carros de combate corriesen sobre su cabeza.

–¡Lo he conseguido! –estalló una voz.

De repente, el sótano quedó completamente iluminado por unos destellos incandescentes que colgaban del techo, como si Bella estuviese mirando al sol de cara.

El humo comenzó a despejarse. Y al fondo del sótano, Bella pudo distinguir una enorme mole oscura, una especie de gran vasija de acero de cuya parte superior emergía la chimenea que había escupido todo aquel fuego. Una rejilla situada en el centro revelaba un resplandor anaranjado acompañado por el crepitar de las llamas.

–¡Por fin lo he logrado! –volvió a proferir la voz.

Al lado del misterioso artilugio había un hombre de más de cincuenta años, bajito y regordete. Era calvo, de ojos pequeños y bonachones, nariz chata y un lustroso bigote de morsa que ocultaba en gran parte su boca. Sus mejillas rechonchas, al igual que sus pequeñas orejas, estaban rojas de excitación.

–Vamos a ser ricos, Bella.

Bella se cruzó de brazos, mirándolo con condescendencia.

–¿Y por eso tienes que volar la casa por los aires? Me dijiste que habías abandonado ese proyecto.

La máquina volvió escupir una voluta de humo en aquel momento. Los crujidos y temblores que brotaban de su interior parecían indicar que iba a estallar en cualquier momento.

–Pero esta vez lo he conseguido, Bella. Mira –dijo el padre abarcando la estancia con sus brazos–, está iluminando todo el sótano en este mismo momento.

Bella señaló incrédula a la máquina.

–¿Esa cosa?

–Sí hija, sí –respondió el hombre con una risilla nerviosa.

–¿Y cómo se supone que lo hace? ¿Arrancando la casa de sus cimientos?

–No, no, no. Es mucho más segura de lo que parece.

El padre de Bella dio un par de enérgicos golpes sobre el armazón de hierro para reafirmar su comentario, a lo que la máquina respondió con un agudo pitido que acabó con una nueva fuga de vapor.

–Evidentemente, sólo es un prototipo.

–¿Y cómo se supone que funciona?

–¡Eso es lo mejor! –dijo el padre de Bella, entusiasmado con aquella pregunta.

Durante un par de minutos trató de explicarle las bases de su nuevo invento: una máquina capaz de convertir el vapor de agua en energía. Después, esa energía podía ser transformada en luz a través de unos filamentos de cobre y unas esferas de cristal en cuyo interior se concentraba toda aquella energía.

A Bella toda aquella cháchara le parecía confusa. Aunque era una chica educada y de gran inteligencia, las ciencias no eran su principal campo de interés, y tan solo las dominaba a nivel elemental.

–¿Te das cuenta de lo que significa esto, Bella? Este año ganaré la Feria Anual del Reino. Venderé mi invento y seremos ricos.

Aquel comentario conmovió a su hija, que se le acercó y le dio un tierno abrazo.

La granja era la única herencia que su madre había sido capaz de dejarles después de que una dolorosa enfermedad acabase por llevársela. Bella era la única de los dos miembros restantes de la familia que tenía mano con los animales, pero una sola mujer no podía encargarse de una granja entera. Tampoco tenían dinero para contratar a más personal, por lo que poco a poco la pobreza se acercaba al umbral de su puerta. Con el tiempo tuvieron que ir vendiendo los animales y las tierras para poder comer. El dinero de aquellas ventas habría bastado para vivir cómodamente durante unos años, pero los caprichos científicos del padre de Bella consumían con rapidez aquella fuente de ingresos sin ninguna recompensa.

Bella no creía que su padre fuese un fracasado, pero entendía que quizá la ciencia, una práctica en la que ponía todo su empeño, no fuese su punto fuerte. Aunque había conseguido un par de éxitos menores, sus grandes ambiciones se truncaban a la hora de no calcular correctamente la resistencia de los materiales o a tallar las piezas en su exacta medida.

Desafortunadamente, si el invento fracasaba, el dinero no volvía. Lo que había sido una rica granja ahora se había convertido en una vieja masía con un pequeño huerto en el jardín trasero y un par de establos cuyos animales costaba cada vez más alimentar.

Aquel extraño cachivache era la única esperanza que tenía la desesperada familia de comer el mes siguiente.

–De momento salgamos fuera a que te dé un poco el aire. Esta humedad es fatal para tu reuma.

Bella descorrió un cerrojo cercano a unas escaleras y abrió las pesadas láminas de manera. Una corriente de aire se coló en el interior del sótano y la luz natural aplacó a la artificial.

El padre de Bella subió los peldaños con cierta dificultad, ayudado por el amable brazo de su hija. Tras respirar un par de bocanadas de aire fresco realizó un par de graciosos estiramientos mientras Bella volvía a cerrar las puertas, acallando así el infernal sonido del nuevo invento de su padre.

–Ya verás hija, volveremos a recuperar todo lo que tuvimos que vender. Mi invento será reconocido a lo largo y ancho del Reino.

–No necesitamos lo que vendimos, papá. Sólo necesitamos ser un poco más prudentes con nuestras inversiones.

El padre de Bella sacudió la cabeza.

–Sé que mis inventos te han dado más de un quebradero de cabeza, pero esta vez funciona. Tú misma lo acabes de ver. Te prometo que volveré a hacerte sonreír.

Bella sonrió.

–Mientras tengamos un techo, un plato sobre la mesa y a ti, seré feliz.

El padre de Bella acarició tiernamente una de sus mejillas. Era la viva imagen de su madre. Alta y atlética, humilde pero de porte elegante y orgulloso. Su tez era del color de las almendras, al igual que sus ojos grandes y ligeramente rasgados. Tenía una nariz pequeña algo respingona y su boca eran dos hileras de perlas perfectas, todo ello enmarcado por un bar de bucles de color castaño y una trenza que le llegaba al final de la espalda.

El padre de Bella recordaba con cariño el día que conoció a su esposa, las hermosas tardes de picnic que pasaba a orillas del rio, el día en que, pese a ser un hombre humilde, aceptó ser su esposa. Recordaba con aún más apego el día que sostuvieron a la pequeña Bella por primera vez. Y ahora, años después de que su mujer falleciese, se había repuesto del dolor de aquel día y sonría cada vez que miraba a Bella, pues sentía que su mujer también vivía tras aquellos ojos y tras aquella noble sonrisa. Habría dado cualquier cosa, su vida incluida, por hacerla feliz.

–Vamos, entra en casa a cambiarte. Te prepararé algo de comer –dijo Bella como se le dice a un niño que la hora de jugar a terminado.

–¿Qué hora es? –preguntó el padre.

Bella hizo el cálculo basándose en la posición del sol.

–Deben de ser las doce.

–¿De qué día?

–Miércoles.

–¡Miércoles! ¡Cielo santo ya es miércoles! Debería haber salido ayer por lo menos. ¡Tengo que llegar a la capital antes del sábado! Rápido Bella, prepara mi petate. Yo prepararé los caballos.

–Pero papá...

–¡No hay tiempo Bella! Nos jugamos mucho.

Bella supo que la discusión había terminado. Su padre partiría aquella misma tarde fuese cual fuese su parecer, por lo que se dio prisa en preparar las provisiones necesarias para el viaje. Primero fue al establo, donde ordeñó a la mejor de las únicas dos vacas que les quedaban, y consiguió llenar un cántaro bastante generoso de leche. A continuación, llenó otro con agua y los guardo en un lugar fresco.

Comida no había demasiada, pero consiguió reunir unas cuantas tiras de carne seca, unas onzas de queso y pan que junto al último tarro de mermelada envolvió en un desgastado pañuelo.

Por último, cepilló la única capa de viaje de su padre con tal de darle un aire digno y ocultar los numerosos remiendos y puntadas que Bella le había dado a lo largo de los años.

Cuando hubo terminado de cepillar la capa se tomó el lujo de descansar cinco minutos. Desde la ventana de la habitación de su padre, estancia en la que se encontraba, podía observar a su progenitor tratando inútilmente de sacar la máquina al exterior desde la trampilla valiéndose tan solo de sus flácidos y débiles brazos. La máquina resbaló de sus brazos aterrizando de nuevo en el sótano, provocando un gran alboroto.

Una sonrisa compasiva cruzó el rosto de Bella. Trabajar en aquellos estrafalarios inventos era lo único que había mantenido encendida la ilusión de aquel hombre a quien la desgracia y la pobreza acechaban día a día. No obstante, su pasión por aquellos delirios había ido ya demasiado lejos.

Bella abrió un pequeño cajón del escritorio de su padre. En el interior había una pequeña bolsa de piel con treinta escudos reales; todo el dinero que les quedaba. Para llegar hasta la Feria Anual al menos necesitaría veinte. Aunque no era la cantidad de dinero que quedaba en la bolsa lo que realmente preocupaba a ella, sino el pergamino que permanecía oculto debajo de ésta: La orden de embargo que los echaría de su propia casa en menos de una semana si no pagaban la imposible suma de mil quinientos escudos reales.

Bella arrugó el pergamino en sus manos mientras un par de gruesas lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro. Cuando su padre volviese de la Feria Anual se encontraría con que su hija habría tenido que buscar cobijo en el hospicio del pueblo ya que ni siquiera vendiendo lo que quedaban de la granja familiar conseguirían dinero suficiente para saldar la deuda que pesaba sobre la herencia materna.

La joven volvió a mirar por la ventana. Esta vez su padre había recurrido a la fuerza de sus dos caballos para extraer la máquina del sótano. Una exclamación de júbilo sentenció el éxito de aquella operación.

Bella quería demasiado a su padre como para aplastar su última oportunidad de ser feliz. Y el padre quería demasiado a su hija como para no dejar de intentarlo, aunque sus bienintencionados esfuerzos fuesen en gran parte la causa de las dificultades por las que estaban pasando.

A las tres de la tarde la máquina de vapor y las esferas de cristal ya estaban bien aseguradas en el carro bajo una protectora capa de lona. El padre de Bella estaba terminando de colocar los estribos a los caballos cuando las finas manos de su hija le colocaron la capa con cariño sobre los hombros. El padre tomó las manos de Bella y las apretó en un gestó paternal. Después, Bella le alcanzó el petate con las provisiones y la bolsa con el dinero. Su padre abrió la bolsa, acercando tanto la cabeza que su enorme bigote acabó en el interior. Terminó por sacar un par de escudos reales que lanzó a Bella.

–Para que te compres un libro –dijo su padre–, pero esta vez intenta al menos que te dure hasta mi vuelta.

Bella sonrió para intentar contener el sollozo.

–Pequeña mía ¿Qué te ocurre?

La joven sacudió la cabeza. Abrazó a su padre como nunca antes le había abrazo y el hombre, enternecido pero preocupado, no pudo hacer otra cosa que insistir.

–¿Seguro que todo va bien?

–Claro que sí –reafirmó Bella–. Pero ten mucho cuidado, ¿vale? Los caminos no son nada seguro.

El padre soltó una alegre carcajada.

–Hace falta más de un bandolero armado hasta los dientes para acabar con tu padre.

Y dicho esto se subió al carro con la ayuda de Bella. Se colocó en el centro y recogió las bridas hasta adaptarlas a su antojo.

–Te he dejado a _Jolly_ en el establo por si necesitas ir al pueblo. Está algo anémico pero creo que te servirá.

–Me las apañaré con él –dijo Bella pensando en el viejo caballo al que tan poco le faltaba para reunirse con su creador.

–¿Te queda suficiente dinero?

–No como para invitar a Su Majestad a un banquete, pero me las apañaré.

–Debería llegar a Fairville el viernes. Te escribiré en cuanto llegue para que no te preocupes.

–Esperaré tu carta, papá.

–Ya verás hija mía, me voy en carreta, pero volveré en carroza.

–Recibiré las sacas de oro con los brazos abiertos –bromeó Bella.

–Traeré tanto que tendremos que tendremos que salir de casa para que quepa todo.

Las carcajadas de ambos fueron extinguiéndose poco a poco hasta que finalmente el padre de Bella adoptó un tono más serio.

–Es hora de partir, hija mía.

–Ten mucho cuidado, papá –le advirtió su hija.

–Con un ángel tan bello a mi cargo tengo que ser el doble de precavido. Deberías recibir noticias mías antes del lunes. Adiós, mi querida Bella. ¡Arre!

Los caballos iniciaron un perezoso trote con el que lograron tirar del carro. El padre de Bella se despedía con la mano mientras las monturas tomaban una cerrada curva que se alejaba de los terrenos de la granja y conducía al Camino Real. La silueta de su padre quedó recortada contra el sol, un enorme disco naranja que no calentaba lo suficiente aquella fría tarde de invierno.

Finalmente, el carro terminó por perderse en el horizonte. A medida que desaparecía un temor sin nombre ni origen perforó el corazón de Bella, como uno de esos malos presentimientos que se tienen solamente una vez en la vida pero que rara vez suelen ser equivocados. Por alguna extraña razón, tenía certeza de que aquella pequeña sombra sería el último atisbo que tendría de su padre.

–Tonterías –pensó Bella.

El destino ya había sido lo bastante cruel como para arrebatarle a su madre y en breve su hogar, no lo sería también para dejarla sin padre.

Durante los siguientes días Bella se limitó a llevar una vida monótona que no escapaba de sus deberes de la granja y sus lecturas nocturnas. Comía lo justo para no despilfarrar el poco dinero que le quedaba y cuando sus pensamientos no dejaban de girar en torno a aquella maldita orden de desahucio salía a cabalgar a lomos de _Jolly_, que era el único amigo que le quedaba.

El jueves amaneció con una copiosa nevada. Los grandes copos apenas dejaban ver más allá de las ventanas. Una creciente preocupación sacudió el corazón de Bella, imaginando a su padre perdido en la ventisca y muerto de frío. Con tal de enterrar aquellos pensamientos cualquier actividad era buena, incluida la limpieza general de toda la casa. Aunque de poco le sirvió pues el frío era tan extremo que tuvo que encender todas las chimeneas, manchando de hollín todos aquellos suelos que había limpiado con tanto esmero horas antes.

Ya era de noche cuando, después de una sencilla cena, Bella se sentó ante la chimenea con uno de sus preciados libros de aventuras. Sin embargo, tuvo que dejar de leer al cabo de unas pocas páginas, pues el protagonista se veía despojado de todas sus posesiones y de su hogar, obligado a vivir en la calle. Bella miró a través de la ventana donde veía reflejado el futuro de su miseria. En menos de una semana, cuando ya no le quedaría nada, el tiempo no tendría clemencia de ella.

El nuevo día amaneció con ventisca otra vez. Bella apenas pudo dormir a causa de las preocupaciones que la envolvían. ¿Estaría bien su padre? Al menos se consoló pensando que recibiría noticias suyas en breve, pues ese mismo día llegaría Fairville y le pondría unas letras nada más deshacer el equipaje.

Pero la inquietud de Bella no hizo más que crecer durante el fin de semana. La ventisca ya se había convertido en una silenciosa nevada, y aunque la nieve cubriese gran parte del paisaje, seguro que los caminos habían sido despejados. Bella, siempre atenta desde la ventana, oteaba el horizonte con el catalejo de fabricación casera de su padre. Distinguió a un par de mensajeros remontando dificultosamente el Camino Real, pero ninguno se detuvo en su granja a darle buenas noticias. El nudo que sentía en la garganta era cada vez más tenso. Apenas podía beber un vaso de agua sin que el cristal temblase en sus manos.

Llegó el domingo, el día de la Feria Anual, el día en que su padre había puesto todas sus esperanzas para dar un futuro a su familia. Bella se permitió el lujo de poder soñar un instante: su padre regresaba a casa acompañado de carros y carros hasta arriba de oro. Y sin embargo habría cambiado todo ese metal precioso por unas palabras de su padre. Pero el sol volvió a ocultarse sin que nada se supiese de él.


	2. El Señor Yvert

El lunes Bella despertó con unas ojeras terribles. Había dormido poco, y el poco sueño que había conseguido conciliar le dejó de recuerdo un pesado malestar y dolor de cabeza. La nieve había cesado completamente, pero el cielo seguía totalmente gris. El buzón estaba tan vacío como el día anterior. Bella suspiró de resignación. Las piernas le flaquearon y de repente sintió un irrefrenable deseo de romper a llorar, pero aquel deseo cesó de golpe cuando una pequeña figura apareció a lo lejos. Caminaba encorvada, marcando el paso con un viejo bastón. Un raído sombrero que Bella reconoció enseguida protegía la cabeza calva de la silueta de las inclemencias del tiempo.

–Señor Yvert –saludó Bella con la mano.

–Buenos días, Bella –saludó el hombre amablemente.

Aunque Yvert no sería mayor que el padre de Bella, la vida sin duda lo había tratado peor. Carpintero desde su juventud, su trabajo había desgastado su cuerpo considerablemente. Apenas podía permitirse tres comidas decentes al día con su magro salario.

Bella observó a su pobre vecino; pese a los enormes esfuerzos que hacía por mantenerse firme tiritaba de frío. Sus manos callosas sujetaban con fuerza el bastón, el frío colándose a través de los agujeros de sus raídas botas.

–Vamos, entre en casa. Yo todavía no he desayunado así que ¿Por qué no se apunta?

El señor Yvert recibió la invitación con una desdentada sonrisa.

Bella acomodó una pequeña mesa y dos sillas cerca de un reconfortante fuego. Volvió a la cocina y preparó con presteza un par de tazones de cereales con leche; las últimas raciones que le quedaban hasta el miércoles. Sonrió resignada pensando que aquel sería su último desayuno en mucho tiempo, pero si así debía ser, mejor desayunar acompañada. Cortó unas cuantas rebanadas de pan que luego decidió reducir a trozos más pequeños o acabarían con los pocos dientes que le quedaban al señor Yvert.

–Tiene una pinta deliciosa –observó el señor Yvert cuando Bella posó la bandeja de madera sobre la mesa.

El anciano ya había recuperado algo de color y su frágil cuerpo ya no tiritaba de frío.

–¿Y bien, señor Yvert? ¿Qué le trae por mi granja? –preguntó Bella, que había esperado educadamente a que su invitado diese el primer sorbo para empezar a comer.

–Mi pobre Margaret está enferma. Este maldito frío la está matando lentamente y Dios sabe que con lo que gano no puedo permitirme un médico –explicó el carpintero–. Hace un par de años le paso algo similar y tu padre, tan amable caballero como siempre, me dio un tarro de miel que calmó bastante sus síntomas. Me preguntaba si tendríais un poco más. Te pagaré, por supuesto.

Bella, que ya había terminado su tazón, se levantó de la mesa y volvió en menos de un minuto con un generoso tarro de miel todavía sin abrir que entregó al señor Yvert.

–¡Es magnífico! –exclamó– ¿Cuánto te debo?

El señor Yvert hizo esta última pregunta con cierto temor, pues aunque estaba dispuesto a pagar lo que fuese para que su mujer se recuperase, quizá no tendría suficiente. Sin embargo Bella hizo un gesto negativo con la mano.

–Se lo regalo –dijo Bella–. Pero por desgracia tuvimos que vender el panal hace unos meses y ese es mi último tarro. Tendrá que racionarlo bien.

–Se lo administraré como si fuesen gotas de ambrosía ¡Muchas gracias, niña! No sabes lo feliz que me has hecho. Tu padre ha criado a una noble joven, de eso no hay duda.

Y abrazó con mimo el tarro que Bella le había regalado, como si estuviese sosteniendo las joyas de la corana. Solo que para él, aquel tarro de color ámbar tenía mucho más valor, pues aunque con las joyas podría haber pagado a los mejores médicos del Reino, gestos como aquel eran los que le hacían recuperar la fe en la humanidad y reparar el mal de su autodestructiva avaricia.

–Y dime, Bella ¿Cómo está el bueno de Maurice?

El rostro de la joven se ensombreció al instante. Aquel día tampoco había recibido noticias suyas. Bella le contó a su vecino lo de la Feria Anual y que estaba muy preocupada porque no había recibido noticias de su padre.

La reacción del señor Yvert tampoco fue mucho más halagüeña. Se encogió en la silla con aire pensativo y silencioso.

–¿Qué ocurre, señor Yvert?

El anciano miró a Bella de soslayo y apartó inmediatamente la mirada, como si se debatiese entre hacerle una confidencia o no. Finalmente, concluyó que la joven debía saberlo.

–Verás, querida. El viernes fui a la taberna porque Eustace, el dueño, me había encargado reparar las goteras de su tejado aunque el muy bribón todavía no me ha pagado. Estaba tomando algo en la barra cuando escuche a un par de mercaderes que se habían refugiado en la taberna a causa de la ventisca decir que el paso hacia Fairville había sido cortado por un alud.

Bella se llevó la mano a la boca para contener un pequeño grito.

–Pero entonces mi padre... ¡Oh Dios mío!

–Calma, pequeña, calma. Estoy seguro de que tu padre estará bien. ¿Salió de aquí el miércoles, verdad? Entonces tuvo que darle tiempo de cruzar el paso hacia Fairville.

–No con nuestros caballos, señor Yvert –replicó Bella– ¿Y si le ha ocurrido algo? No he recibido noticias de él.

–Los caminos han estado cortados mucho tiempo, Bella, es posible que los mensajeros se hayan retrasado –intentó calmarla el señor Yvert.

–No. Algo dentro me lo dice. A mi padre le ha pasado algo –murmuraba Bella con un tembloroso hilillo de voz.

Bella paseaba de un lado a otro. La madera crujía bajo sus pies nerviosos mientras que el señor Yvert no tenía idea alguna de como consolar a su joven amiga.

Finalmente, Bella se paró en seco, dio media vuelta y se acercó al señor Yvert.

–Supongamos que mi padre se encontró el paso a Fairville cortado. Podría haber dado media vuelta, pero no lo hizo; y conociéndole dudo que lo hiciese aunque tuviese la oportunidad. Tuvo que encontrar otra ruta ¿Sabe qué camino podría haber tomado?

Entonces el señor Yvert se puso aún más nervioso que Bella. Farfullaba cosas sin sentido, como si hubiese perdido el juicio. Bella lo agarró por los hombros y pudo ver en sus ojos, velados por las cataratas, que el anciano y ella compartían el mismo temor.

–Por favor, señor Yvert, hábleme.

–Verás, querida, para llegar a Fairville sólo hay dos caminos. Bien el paso de Fairville o bien...

–Por favor, Yvert, me estallará el corazón como siga así.

–Darthmoor –añadió en tono sombrío.

–Nunca he oído hablar de ese lugar –dijo Bella.

Yvert permaneció un largo rato callado. Cuando se dignó a hablar de nuevo, lo hizo con temor, como si el simple hecho de hablar sobre el tema pudiese fulminarlo.

–Es normal que no lo conozcas, Bella. Todo el mundo en el Reino intenta no hablar de ese lugar.

Se dice que el sol alcanza hasta el último rincón del Reino, que no hay lugar donde éste no brille. Eso sólo es verdad en parte. Cerca del paso de Fairville hay un camino, un camino que sólo pueden ver aquellos que lo realmente lo buscan porque si no los hombres lo evitan instintivamente. Ese camino lleva a Darthmoor; un trozo de infierno en el corazón del Reino. Es un pueblo decadente lleno de criminales, donde la maldad y el peligro acechan a cada esquina. No encontrarás jamás a un hombre justo; incluso los niños aprenden a robar antes que a hablar. Ahí no existe la ley, sólo la supervivencia. Las nubes y la niebla lo cubren perpetuamente para que ningún viajero desaventurado caiga en sus garras.

Bella tuvo que sentarse inmediatamente porque las piernas le fallaron. El terror que sintió al pensar en su padre perdido en aquel siniestro lugar venció a su equilibrio.

Tenía la certeza de que, si su padre se había encontrado con el paso a Fairville impracticable, seguro que habría querido atajar cruzando Darthmoor. El camino de las montañas era impensable para un hombre con dos caballos y un carro cuando sus estrechos caminos y sus riscos escarpados ya eran un riesgo considerable para un único jinete.

Conociendo la ambición de su padre y la cabezonería de la que hacía gala cada vez que se le metía una idea entre ceja y ceja, no sería de extrañar que hubiese tomado el atajo de Darthmoor aún siendo tan peligrosa como el señor Yvert la había descrito.

–Recemos para que tu padre no haya tomado ese camino –murmuró el señor Yvert.

–Me temo que esa sería una oración inútil –dijo Bella–. Tenemos que avisar a la Guardia Real inmediatamente.

El señor Yvert soltó una irónica carcajada.

–¿Por qué crees que ese pozo del infierno sigue existiendo? La Guardia Real ni siquiera se atreve a adentrarse en Darthmoor. El Rey piensa que es mejor... dejarlo como está, siempre y cuando no perjudique al Reino. Piénsalo bien, Bella –prosiguió tras una pausa–. Robas una bolsa de oro, has sido descubierto y la Guardia Real sale en tu busca. Entonces te enteras de que existe un pueblo alejado en el que ni los soldados más valientes osan adentrarse. Seguro que exageran, piensas. Ahí estaré a salvo, piensas. Entonces desapareces, dejas de ser un problema para el Reino y a ellos no podría importarle menos lo que te pase siempre y cuando dejes de ser un problema.

Bella no pudo contenerse más y rompió a llorar.

–Bueno, creo que ya te he desanimado bastante por hoy –dijo el señor Yvert con un visible grado de culpabilidad–. Pero recuerda, tu padre no tiene porqué haber ido a Darthmoor.

–Gracias por su sinceridad, señor Yvert.

Bella se sonó la nariz en el mugriento delantal. Se recompuso como buenamente pudo y acompañó al señor Yvert hacia la salida. Ambos se despidieron con un cordial abrazo mientras el carpintero daba todo tipo de apoyos a Bella.

–Margaret y yo estaremos encantados de ayudarte en lo que sea.

–Como mejor me ayudará ella es recuperándose y usted ayudándola a que lo consiga lo más prontamente posible.

–Avísame en cuanto recibas noticias de Maurice, porque seguro que las recibirás. Me gustaría ponerme al día con ese viejo loco –añadió con sorna.

–Así lo haré –asintió Bella haciendo un gran esfuerzo por sonar amable.

Cinco minutos después el señor Yvert desaparecía por el Camino Real. Bella se encerró dentro de la casa, hecho la llave y se deslizó hasta el suelo llorando. Sus lágrimas cubrieron su cara y su delantal. Su rostro era la viva imagen de la desesperación.

En el fondo de su corazón, Bella asimilaba el más posible y trágico de los resultados: su padre, sorprendido por la ventisca e impulsado por su desafortunada testarudez, habría querido atajar por Darthmoor, donde habría encontrado la muerte. En aquel momento, verse en la calle carecía de importancia alguna ante la perspectiva de haberse quedado huérfana.

–Idiota, idiota, idiota –repetía una y otra vez–. Yo no quiero los carros llenos de oro, ni siquiera esta maldita casa en ruinas. Sólo te quiero a ti. ¿Por qué tuviste que poner todas tus esperanzas en ese estúpido concurso?

Bella siguió hablando sola un buen rato hasta que termino la ira dio paso a la culpa.

–Todo esto es culpa mía. Nunca te dije que no lo hicieses. Nunca te conté lo que pensaba de esos estúpidos inventos, de los milagros que tuve que hacer para no quedarnos sin comer para alimentar a esos pájaros en tu cabeza. Si hubiese sido lo bastante fuerte para decir "basta" ahora estarías aquí.

Bella se acabó durmiendo entre sollozos. Al despertarse ya caía la tarde. El fuego de la chimenea se había convertido en un puñado de cenizas humeantes que levantaron a la joven entre toses. Intentó adecentarse un poco, avergonzada de sí misma y con unos sucios surcos en la cara; restos de las lágrimas que había vertido.

La chica subió con penosos pasos a la habitación de su padre. Aquel era el único lugar de la casa que era siempre cálido y reconfortante. Era a donde iba por las noches cuando tenía pesadillas, era donde entraba cada noche para llevarle un vaso de leche caliente a su padre cuando se quedaba trabajando hasta tarde. Era donde acudía de pequeña cada vez que se hacía daño para curarse en el abrazo reconfortante de sus padres.

Tras la muerte de la madre de Bella, la habitación nupcial había cambiado considerablemente de decoración. Donde antiguamente se había hecho patente la hábil mano de una mujer, ahora estaba llena de cachivaches hasta el último rincón. El escritorio estaba hasta arriba de papeles, viejos diarios, plumas y tinteros. El estampado floral de las paredes había sido sustituido por grandes láminas de pergamino con los diseños más estrafalarios e imposibles, como si la ambición del inventor superase a la tecnología existente. Por último, los planos más recientes colgaban de hilos que bajaban de las vigas del techo.

Bella dedicó toda la tarde a recoger y clasificar hasta el último de aquellos planos y a meterlos en cajas. Era evidente que no podría llevárselos consigo una vez la desahuciasen, pero tal vez pudiese hacérselos llegar al señor Gardiner, el dueño de la librería y uno de los mejores amigos de Bella desde su infancia, para que los guardase y así evitar que el legado de su padre también muriese. Bella estaba segura de que un día la ciencia sería lo suficientemente avanzada como para dar a luz a aquellos bocetos; y entonces el nombre de Maurice Villeneuve viviría para siempre.

Fue mientras clasificaba todos esos papeles, registrando entre los cajones, donde encontró un pequeño trozo de papel cuya superficie era invisible a causa del polvo. Bella lo sacudió con sumo cuidado. Cuando terminó aquella pequeña labor de restauración se dio cuenta de que sostenía un retrato familiar, probablemente el único que tenían y que su padre habría encargado en tiempos más prósperos.

Maurice aparecía más joven y vigoroso que nunca. Lucía una hermosa melena negra y tenía el porte del rey más justo. A su lado, la imagen de su mujer era el vivo retrato de Bella. Irradiaba una solemnidad que su hija todavía no había heredado pero que seguro alcanzaría con la madurez. Bella, sin embargo, era muy diferente a su yo actual: bajita, de brazos rechonchos y mejillas regordetas y sonrosadas; por lo demás pálida como una mañana de invierno.

Bella abrazó ese pequeño retrato y rogó durante largos minutos que su padre estuviese vivo, que su supuesta muerte y su futuro desahucio no fuesen más que una horrorosa pesadilla. Al cabo de un rato volvió a abrir los ojos.

Desgraciadamente la vida, seguía su fatídico curso.

Ya habían dado las nueve de la noche cuando Enri, un pequeño pillo del pueblo muy amigo de Bella llamó a su puerta. Esta cargó las cajas con los planos de su padre en el carro del muchacho y le dio una carta que debía entregar al señor Gardiner.

–¿Ya sabe de qué va todo esto? –preguntó el chico.

–Está en la carta –respondió Bella.

–Se lo entregaré esta misma noche.

–Aquí tienes un escudo real por las molestias.

El chico abrió los ojos como platos cuando vio la reluciente moneda cayendo en sus manos.

–Si mis padres me viesen aceptando dinero de ti seguro que me darían un azote –murmuró el chico mientras guardaba con sumo cuidado la moneda.

Enri tenía catorce años y había crecido prácticamente bajo el cuidado de Bella, quien le hacía de canguro muy a menudo. Bella había disfrutado jugando con el pequeño y, como lo consideraba más una diversión que un trabajo, jamás había pedido dinero por sus servicios. De ese modo, la familia de Enri había sido siempre muy considerada con la familia de Bella.

–Gástalo en algo productivo –le sugirió Bella.

–¡Compraré más flechas para mi arco!

–No seas bobo –replicó Bella–, esas flechas las acabarás perdiendo o gastando. Cómprate un buen libro y aprende. Los conocimientos que encierran los libros te ayudarán a enfrentarte al mundo y eso será algo que jamás te podrán robar.

–A mí no me gusta leer –dijo Enri con hastío.

–Eso es porque no has encontrado el libro adecuado. Pregunta al señor Gardiner y seguro que tendrá algo especial para ti.

–Si tú lo dices...

–Un joven tan apuesto e inteligente como tú ¿Qué chica no se te resistiría? –dijo Bella con una voz teatral.

–Creo que seguiré tu consejo –concedió el joven, sonrojado.

Bella asintió satisfecha.

Cuando Enri se marchó, Bella volvió al interior de una casa que se le hacía cada vez más grande y solitaria. Se preparó una pobre cena a base del poco pan seco que quedaba y comió en silencio.

Ni la lectura, único placer capaz de arrancarla de la realidad cuando pasaba por una mala situación, era una alternativa. En un último gesto altruista había añadido su generosa colección de libros a las cajas con los bocetos de su padre. En la carta que había escrito había dado órdenes específicas de que esos libros fuesen entregados anónimamente a la escuela local; institución que pasaba por los peores momentos de su historia. Al menos aquellos pobres niños, los que aún podían permitirse pagar la matrícula, tendrían algo con qué aprender.

Bella se estiró sobre su cama. Ya hacía tiempo que había dejado de ser cómoda pero cómo iba a echarla de menos. Volvió a sacar el retrato de sus padres y lo miró durante un buen rato, asegurándose de recordar hasta el último detalle. Y mientras el último trazo quedaba impreso en su memoria, Bella se durmió. No sospechaba que el primer día del resto de su vida llegaría antes de lo esperado.


	3. Soldados, Jueces y Espadas

Llegó el último día de la única vida que había conocido Bella. La próxima vez que se despertase sería para recoger sus cosas y pasar a engrosar la lista de sin techo que aumentaba cada vez más en el Reino. Sin embargo, el destino había decidido que Bella ya había vivido suficiente en aquella casa.

A través de la ventana distinguió a una pequeña comitiva que se acercaba a sus tierras por el Camino Real. Bella se vistió tan rápidamente como pudo. Estaba hecho un manojo de nervios.

–¡No puede ser! –se repetía una y otra vez.

Bella salió al encuentro de aquellos hombres antes de que su portavoz llamase a la puerta. Una corriente de aire frío y un cielo nublado la recibieron al salir al exterior, pero estaba tan agitada que le dio igual no tener una chaqueta y tan sólo se encogió de hombros. Sus ojos lloraron a causa del frío; y suponía un enorme esfuerzo mantenerlos abiertos.

–¿Señorita Bella Villeneuve? –preguntó el primer hombre.

Bella los examinó rápidamente. Los tres primeros hombres pertenecían a la Guardia Real a juzgar por el uniforme: Cascos negros tocados con una larga pluma, casacas azules, pantalones blancos y botas negras. Sin embargo, el hombre que había hablado estaba claramente al mando, pues su casco lucía un grabado mucho más elaborado, sus anchos hombros lucían los galones de un hombre de guerra y la empuñadura de su espada brillaba bajo un hermoso diamante engastado en puro oro.

–Sí, soy yo –respondió Bella con voz temblorosa.

Hubo una pausa en la que Bella volvió a fijarse en sus inesperados visitantes. El oficial de mayor rango era un hombre alto y joven, rostro enjuto; imperturbable y fríos ojos azules. Tras él, dos soldados prácticamente clónicos de brazos cruzados tras la espalda impedían la vista de un cuarto visitante. Se trataba de un hombre bajito y orondo, tan repugnante a la vista como lo era al oído. Llevaba una peluca mas empolvada que su cara de rata. Sus pequeños ojillos saltaban nerviosos de un lado a otro mientras se secaba el abundante sudor de la frente con la manga de la toga.

Bella temió lo peor. Habían venido a darle la noticia. Su cuerpo habría sido hallado en cualquier barranco del paso de Fairville o degollado en un sumidero de Darthmoor. Por suerte o por desgracia, se había adelantado en sus conclusiones.

El oficial extrajo un rollo de pergamino de su casaca. Lo desenrolló con cuidado para crispamiento de Bella, y se aclaró varias veces la voz como aquel que se considera a sí mismo su mejor oyente. El oficial comenzó a leer con una voz cargada de pomposa solemnidad.

–A la atención de la familia Villeneuve. Debido al incumplimiento de pago de la hipoteca que pesa sobre sus tierras así como del vencimiento de las prórrogas facilitadas a tal propósito, el Ministerio del Tesoro de su Majestad el Rey se ve en la obligación de recuperar la propiedad de estas tierras así como de desahuciar a cualquier habitante no autorizado que a partir de ahora more en ellas. Larga vida al Rey.

Y si el oficial aclamaba una larga vida al monarca, sin duda la de Bella se había visto acortada súbitamente. En aquel momento se creyó morir. La realidad giraba descontrolada y sin sentido en su cabeza. Perdió el equilibrio como si ya no fuese dueña de sus propias piernas hasta darse de bruces en el suelo.

El déspota oficial no hizo nada para ayudar a que la desgraciada chiquilla no se hiciese daño. Se limitó a mirar como Bella caía al suelo mientras enrollaba el pergamino con una satisfacción que no se molestaba en disimular.

–Cómo... –balbuceó Bella desde la sumisa posición en que la había dejado la noticia.

–El plazo vencía mañana –logró articular finalmente.

–Me temo, señorita Villeneuve, que Su Majestad tiene un gran interés en estas tierras –repuso el oficial, que seguía hablando sin dignarse a bajar su mirada hacia Bella–. Estoy seguro de que el señor Beaumont sabrá explicárselo mejor que yo.

El oficial se hizo a un lado cediendo el paso al rollizo juez.

–Sí, yo... esto...¿Y mis gafas?

El juez tanteó su propio cuerpo, buscando entre los michelines que confundía con bolsillos.

–Ah, sí, aquí están.

Aquel detestable ser de voz chillona enfurecía cada vez más a Bella.

El juez extrajo un legajo de pergamino de su toga cuyas hojas quedaban pegadas a sus sudorosas manos.

–Verá, señorita, hemos estado consultando sus movimientos bancarios y desde que le fue concedida la hipoteca hace ya un año no ha realizado ni un solo pago, ni tan siquiera aprovechó las prórrogas que el Tesoro tan generosamente le ofreció en caso de que pasase por dificultades económicas en un momento determinado.

Resulta, además, que sus tierras se encuentran en un enclave perfecto para llevar a cabo un nuevo proyecto urbanístico, que ensanchara el Camino Real y lo conectará directamente con la frontera. Se trata, sin duda de una gran ventaja para el Reino, cuyas rutas comerciales podrían mejorar considerablemente.

Un respetable arquitecto nos ha hecho una interesante oferta para la que necesitamos las escrituras de estas tierras hoy mismo, que pasarán a ser nuestras en cuanto certifique que la finca está desalojada. Sé que son momentos muy duros para usted, jovencita, pero si fuese tan amable de coger lo poco que tenga y abandonar la casa acabaremos con estos molestos trámites cuanto antes.

La chirriante voz del juez se había convertido en un zumbido despreciable dentro de la cabeza de Bella. La impotencia que había sufrido al conocer el contenido del primer pergamino no era nada comparada con la rabia que encendía su sangre. Bella se puso en pie con toda la dignidad de la que pudo hacer acopio. El despreciable juez seguía profiriendo palabras de apoyo mientras sus codiciosos ojos devoraban el valor taxativo del hogar de su infancia.

–Joven, ¿Entiende algo de lo que le digo? –preguntó el juez al reparar en la mirada perdida de Bella.

Bella alzó la cabeza lentamente. Sus ojos, muy abiertos y vidriosos más una sonrisa incrédula hicieron retroceder un paso al juez, que creía tener ante él a una demente.

–Supongo que debo darles las gracias. Las gracias por tener que alimentarme con la misma barra de pan durante una semana, las gracias por tener que comerme a los animales que no he podido alimentar, las gracias por tener que vender hasta el último recuerdo familiar para no morir de frío y por echarme del que ha sido siempre mi hogar. Sí, no entiendo como en este mundo de pecadores hay espacio para tanta generosidad.

El juez se frotó sus rollizas manos. Su rostro era la viva imagen del egoísmo.

–Me alegro de que lo entienda, señorita. Su Majestad, si bien nos exige algún que otro pequeño sacrificio, lo hace por el bienestar general sus súbditos. Incluida usted.

Bella se imaginó a sí misma estrangulando a aquel hombre hasta que exhalase el último de su apestoso aliento. En vez de eso, su puño fue más rápido que su cerebro a la hora de frenar sus impulsos. Bella derribó a aquel barril vestido en toga de un puñetazo en la nariz.

–¡Bastardo! –gritó Bella– ¡Cómo tenéis el valor tú y tu estúpido rey de echar a la gente de sus casas y decir que es por el bien común! ¡De permitir que los padres no puedan alimentar a sus hijos ni que estos puedan acceder a un mísero libro! Pero para vosotros siempre habrá dinero, ¿verdad? Sino que se lo pregunten a esa enorme panza tuya que ni la toga más ancha del mundo podría ocultar.

El oficial al mando se apresuró en inmovilizar a Bella por la espalda. Los dos soldados ayudaron al juez a ponerse en pie. Un denso chorro de sangre brotó de su nariz mientras el gemía como un cachorro herido.

–Mi nariz ¡Me has roto la nariz, zorra!

–¡Dile a tu perro que me suelte y te romperé algo más que eso! –rugió Bella.

–Vamos, no haga esto más difícil de lo que ya es o me veré obligado a meterla en el calabozo.

La forma en que el oficial susurró esas últimas palabras a su oído hizo que se le erizasen los cabellos. Había captado las intenciones de aquel hombre que pese a su atractivo y rango era incapaz de conseguir nada de las mujeres; a no ser que fuese por la fuerza.

Entonces Bella chocó violentamente su cabeza contra la del oficial. El hombre, desconcertado por la repentina fuerza del impacto, liberó a Bella. La joven aprovechó para darle un puñetazo y derribarlo, pero mientras caía al suelo, Bella agarró la empuñadura de la espada, dejando que la gravedad y el peso del oficial caído la desenvainasen por ella.

Los otros dos oficiales se abalanzaron sobre ella con sus espadas listas para cortarle el cuello. Pero antes de poder tocarle un solo cabello, Bella ya había colocado la punta de su espada sobre el oficial, que murmuraba incongruencias debido al aturdimiento.

–Un paso más y os quedáis sin capitán –amenazó Bella.

Los dos soldados se detuvieron al instante. Intercambiaron miradas confusas que luego devolvían a su capitán.

–Era de esperar. No sabríais ni ir al retrete si vuestro capitán no es llevase de la mano.

–Estás cometiendo un grave error –gimió el oficial.

–El error lo habéis cometido vosotros al pensar que unas espadas y una toga serían suficiente para hacer que una persona renuncie a todo lo que tiene.

–Miserable –maldijo el oficial–. Tu único destino ahora es la horca.

–Entonces quizá debería matarte ahora y así tendría compañía cuando llegase al infierno.

El oficial tragó saliva, aterrorizado. La mirada de Bella no era suplicante o aterrorizada como la de las otras mujeres que había tomado. Era una mirada férrea exenta de vacilación o duda alguna. Un paso en falso y aquellos bien podrían ser los últimos segundos que su cabeza vivía unida al cuello.

–Tirad las armas, ¡Vamos! –ordenó Bella.

–¡Haced lo que dice! –estalló el oficial ante la pasividad de sus hombres.

–Pero señor... es sólo una cría.

Bella agarró al oficial por el cuello de la casaca. El filo de la espada se deslizó ligeramente bajo la oreja del capitán abriendo una pequeña herida.

La inacción de aquellos soldados también le acabaría pasando factura a Bella. La cabeza del capitán se volvía cada vez más lúcida. El puñetazo pronto perdería su efecto. Las miradas de los soldados volaban de unos a otros; intercambiando códigos y señales secretas para prenderla por sorpresa. No había un segundo que perder.

Bella atizó al oficial en la nuca con la empuñadura de la espada. Su cuerpo cayó inconsciente al suelo, momento en que los dos soldados aprovecharon para lanzarse sobre la fugitiva. La chica esquivó al uno con una finta mientras intercambiaba su acero con el otro. En segundos se vio libre de la emboscada que le habían tendido. Los soldados la miraron de arriba abajo, incrédulos.

–Mi madre insistió en que aprendiese a dominar la espada.

Los soldados volvieron de nuevo a la carga, pensando que aquella maniobra había sido solo un golpe de suerte que había salvado a la joven. Bella logró bloquear el acero de uno mientras alejaba al otro de una patada. Después, pivotó sobre el pie derecho y golpeo a su atacante más cercano en el culo con el filo plano de la espada.

Aquella humillación encendió la ira del soldado, que atacó a Bella sin tener en cuenta ninguna estrategia. Bella esquivó las estocadas una tras otra balanceando su cuerpo a izquierda y derecha con una precisión espectacular. Cansada de aquella danza sin sentido, Bella aturó el filo de su atacante con su espada. La inercia del choque hizo retroceder al soldado; y aprovechando la guardia baja de su enemigo, Bella lanzó una lluvia de estocadas que lo desarmaron. Su espada voló por los aires hasta hacerse inalcanzable. Bella, entonces, le sacudió un golpe con la empuñadura entre los ojos. El soldado cayó inconsciente al instante.

Aún quedaba otro.

Al último soldado en pie le movía el deseo de vengar a sus compañeros caídos. Atacó a Bella, a quien ya había reconocido como una peligrosa adversaria, de manera que cada estocada le permitía un ligero margen para esquivar un contraataque. Sin embargo, Bella conocía bien aquella treta, y por cada amago de huir que hacía el enemigo ella conseguía cortarle la retirada. Finalmente, el soldado comenzó a marearse entre tantos giros y vueltas. El acero de Bella logró herirle un brazo. El soldado aulló de dolor.

–La primera ha sido en el brazo, la segunda quizá sea en el muslo, pero te prometo que la tercera será en el corazón. ¡Largo de aquí!

–Si huyo de mí deber Su Majestad me hará colgar –balbuceó el soldado cuyo labio inferior temblaba violentamente.

–Hace un momento queríais convertirme en una vagabunda y no parecía importarte demasiado ¿Qué debería importarme a mí de dónde cuelgue tu cabeza? Lárgate ahora porque te juro que mi compasión ya se ha agotado.

El soldado, aterrorizado e intimidado por aquella mirada de fuego, huyó hacia su caballo. Montó de un único salto y emprendió el Camino Real rumbo hacia el castillo.

Bella no se había recuperado todavía de la trifulca cuando reparó en el lastimero bulto que sollozaba en el suelo. Debido al fragor de la batalla se había olvidado completamente del repulsivo juez.

–Por favor, no me haga daño –imploró entre gimoteos.

–¿Daño? Debería ensartarte y hacerte asar en una hoguera.

–No, por favor. Piedad, señorita. Solo soy un humilde juez.

–No tienes nada de humilde. Eres tan corrupto como el rey que te ha enviado.

–Su Majestad es justo y sabio con su pueblo –replicó el juez en un fugaz achaque de valentía, como un mantra grabado a fuego en su cabeza.

Bella no pudo contener más su ira. Describió un arco en el aire con la punta de su espada que desgarró la mejilla del juez.

–Su Majestad es un bastardo que solo favorece a los suyos sin importarle cuantos de sus súbditos caigan en la miseria. ¿Y sabes qué? Ya estoy harta.

Y dicho esto Bella tomó una decisión que marcaría el resto de su vida.

La joven arranco el cinturón del capitán caído, se lo colocó en su propia cintura y guardo la lujosa espada del oficial. Después, arrancó el fajín del otro soldado y se dirigió hacia el juez.

–Por el amor del cielo ¿qué está haciendo? –gimió el juez mientras su mejilla sangraba profusamente.

Bella no respondió, sino que dio la vuelta al cuerpo del corpulento juez y le ató las manos y los pies tras la espalda con un fuerte nudo.

–¡No puedes hacerme esto! –rugió el juez. La piel de su papada temblaba con cada maldición.

–Ya lo he hecho –dijo Bella sin más.

Bella se adentró en el interior de su hogar por última vez. Cogió su capa de viaje, los pocos escudos reales que le habían quedado y se aseguró de que el retrato siguiese a salvo en el interior de su vestido. Después fue a los establos, donde _Jolly_ comía perezosamente un puñado de heno, como si aquel fuese su único pasatiempo. Bella equipó al caballo con la única silla de montar que le quedaba. Se aseguró de atar bien las correas, tan desgastadas que podrían partirse en cualquier momento. Bella acarició la frente del escuálido caballo y lo guió lentamente fuera del establo, donde montó de un salto.

_Jolly_ había sido el caballo de Bella desde que era niña. Se ha había convertido en toda una jinete junto a él. Conocía perfectamente sus virtudes y sus limitaciones. Pero lo más importante de todo; pese a ser un caballo famélico de crin canosa, tenía cien veces el valor de un pura sangre y una lealtad que le podía hacer cabalgar junto a Bella hasta el fin del mundo.

–¡No te saldrás con la tuya! –graznó el juez–. Vayas donde vayas, escondas donde te escondas no habrá lugar en el Reino lo bastante seguro para esconderte. La Guardia Real te encontrará y exhibirán tu cabeza en una pica.

Bella cabalgó hacia el juez. _Jolly_ se aturó a menos de dos pasos y Bella lo alzó sobre sus patas traseras. El juez, atemorizado, cerró los ojos con tal de no ver los cascos del animal cayendo como rocas sobre su cabeza. Pero en vez de huesos rotos sólo oyó un golpe sordo y un temblor en el suelo. Los cascos de _Jolly_ habían chocado contra la tierra y no contra su cabeza.

–Recuerda a partir de ahora que si vives es gracias a mí –dijo Bella fríamente.

El juez rompió en sollozos mientras una enorme mancha oscura se extendía por su toga a la altura de la entrepierna.

–Os creéis muy superiores a la hora de jugar con el futuro de la gente, pero no sois tan valientes cuando rechazan aceptar vuestra corrupta justicia ¿me equivoco?

El juez ocultó la cara entre gimoteos.

–Podéis buscarme todo lo que queráis, porque no pienso volver. Es imposible vivir en paz en el Reino a menos que tengas una bolsa repleta de oro para ti y otra para deslizar por debajo de la mesa. ¡Arre!

Y Bella se alejó de su hogar, de la que había sido una vez una digna residencia llena de amor y felicidad. Ahora ya no quedaba nada de lo que había dado vida a aquellas paredes, sólo un montón de ladrillos que cada día se volvían más lúgubres. Mientras cabalgaba por el Camino Real y dejaba atrás la granja, Bella se concentraba en el único objetivo que podía dar sentido a su vida.

Ahora, más que nunca, se negaba a creer que su padre estuviese muerto.

Cabalgaría hasta Darthmoor aunque esa fuese la última cosa que hiciese en su vida.


	4. Darthmoor

_Jolly_ ya llevaba más de dos horas cabalgando. Aquel tiempo para un animal de su constitución equivalían al doble de un caballo sano. Su trote se había vuelto más irregular, su crin canosa apelmazada por el sudor. Sin embargo, él jamás pararía mientras que Bella no dijese lo contrario.

Por suerte para el animal, Bella consideró que ya estaban lo bastante lejos de la granja y de la Guardia Real como para descansar un rato. Finalmente, bestia y jinete se hicieron a un lado de la carretera. Bella se dejó caer sobre una gran y fría roca que le sirvió de asiento. Le dolían los muslos y la espalda de tanto cabalgar.

Bella se envolvió bien en su capa para protegerse del frío. Intentó medir la temperatura del ambiente a través del vaho que exhalaba. Una gruesa capa de nieve seguía flanqueando el Camino Real. El sol todavía no tenía la suficiente fuerza para despejarlo del todo.

_Jolly_ intentó beber agua de un charco cercano, pero lo único con lo que se encontró su lengua fue una gruesa capa de hielo. El caballo relinchó y piafo en señal de protesta. Bella se levantó de su roca, se acercó a su montura y con un par de contundentes patadas logró abrir un agujero en el hielo.

–Bebe despacio, está muy fría.

El caballo agitó la cabeza como si entendiese. Su larga y rosada lengua bebió del charco hasta dejarlo prácticamente vacío. Después se arrimó a Bella y pasó la cabeza por encima de su hombro para que le acariciase la frente.

Bella tenía la mirada abstraída en el camino que acababan de dejar atrás, alejándose cada vez más de la única vida que había conocido. Aquella renovada esperanza de poder abrazar de nuevo a su padre era lo único que se interponía entre ella y la desesperación más absoluta. ¿Pero qué peligros encontraría en Darthmoor? Lo único que hacían las palabras del señor Yvert cada vez que las recordaba era ponerle los pelos de punta. Además, peligros a parte, ¿Por dónde empezar a buscar?

El valor de Bella se iba marchitando duda tras duda. Y no eran pocas.

–¿Deberíamos volver? –preguntó a _Jolly_.

Y es que _Jolly_ no era sólo un caballo, sino también su mejor amigo, su confidente e incluso en ocasiones como aquella, su consejero.

–Por lo menos si voy a la cárcel tendré un lugar donde comer y dormir.

El caballo relinchó moviendo la cabeza de izquierda a derecha.

–Tienes razón, probablemente me colgarían con tal de ahorrarse una boca que alimentar –coincidió Bella con el discurso imaginario de su amigo equino–. Además, es posible que mi padre siga vivo en ese pueblo de mala muerte.

Esta vez _Jolly_ relinchó más alegremente, sacudiendo la cabeza de arriba abajo.

–Pero puede que si vamos a Darthmoor seamos nosotros los que no salgamos con vida.

El caballo le golpeo suavemente el hombro con el carrillo derecho. Dio unos pasitos cortos y, encarando el Camino Real, indicó a Bella con la cabeza que saltase sobre su lomo.

–¡Tienes razón! No sacaremos nada de quedarnos aquí lamentándonos. ¡Hay que actuar!

Bella aprovechó aquella renovada dosis de valentía para subir ágilmente sobre su montura y emprender el rumbo hacia los confines del Reino.

Jinete y animal cabalgaron al galope durante varias horas. El pálido sol que seguía su camino hacia poniente era el único testigo de aquel viaje. Bella ya había abandonado los últimos núcleos de población y sólo veía campos de intensos tonos verdes, regados por las últimas nieves fundidas allá donde dirigiese su vista.

Poco a poco el camino se fue haciendo cada vez más empinado, marcando el inicio de la meseta oeste que actuaba como puesto fronterizo del Reino. Una vez cruzada la meseta encontraría el paso de Fairville. Pero el sol ya se estaba poniendo y el atardecer daría paso en unos pocos minutos a la noche.

Bella decidió que era poco sensato cabalgar sin ninguna luz, por lo que se apartó del camino hacia una frondosa zona cubierta de árboles y vegetación. Logró encontrar un pequeño escondite para _Jolly_ entre un grupo de arbustos. Luego, de entre todos los árboles que la rodeaban, seleccionó el roble más robusto. Se encaramó a él con una agilidad felina y eligió la rama más fuerte como cama para aquella noche.

Bella se envolvió en su capa de viaje y se echó la capucha sobre la cabeza. Su estomago rugió, hambriento, como si amenazase con devorarse a sí mismo si no recibía lo que necesitaba. Bella entrelazó las manos sobre su estómago en un esfuerzo inútil por calmar aquellos ruidos sordos.

La cortina de hojas que confeccionaban las ramas producía un sosegado ruido al ser mecida por el viento. Las emociones de aquel día y el enorme esfuerzo físico que Bella tuvo que realizar bastaron para hacerle entrar en un profundo sueño.

Ella no tenía miedo del bosque, del ulular de los búhos, de los jabalíes que salían a cazar de noche. Estaba a una altura lo bastante segura como para defenderse de aquellos peligros. Los libros le habían enseñado cómo evitar los mayores riesgos, y que los fantasmas de la noche sólo existían en páginas de papel.

Además, el bosque no había emitido una orden de búsqueda y captura.

Los primeros rayos de sol se filtraron a través de las hojas despertando a Bella. Tenía un dolor de espalda tan grande que parecía que _Jolly_ hubiese bailado sobre ella, pero tuvo la fuerza suficiente como para bajar de un par de saltos. Su caballo la recibió entre relinchos de alegría y pequeños botes.

Los arbustos circundantes resultaron ser una buena fuente para un desayuno a base de bayas que compartió con _Jolly_. Su sabor no era exquisito, pero aguantaría con ellas hasta que encontrase algo más comestible. Luego bebieron agua de un pequeño arroyo. Bella se reprendió a sí misma por no haberse llevado ninguna cantimplora, pero cuando te persigue la Guardia Real no hay tiempo ni para los más mínimos preparativos.

Bella volvió a emprender de nuevo el viaje. _Jolly_ trotaba con el mismo brío con el que había trotado en su juventud, cosa que las piernas de Bella agradecieron. El bosque cada vez se volvía menos frondoso, revelando un camino más definido rodeado de áridos paisajes rocosos. Los cascos del caballo resonaban cada vez más contra las rocas que pulverizaban.

Finalmente Bella alcanzó la cima de la meseta, un pequeño y elevado promontorio desde donde se podía abarcar toda la extensión del Reino con los brazos. La joven evocó con tristeza cada uno de los recuerdos que le sobrevenían al ver tantos lugares familiares a la vez: la plaza del Pueblo, donde estaba situada la librería del señor Gardiner; la vieja casa de su amiga Cenicienta, con quien había perfeccionado el arte de la esgrima y la equitación; la granja del señor Yvert al este, en los campos; y dominando toda la escena el Palacio Real, un majestuoso edificio de agujas de marfil que se elevaban hasta el cielo. Un símbolo de lo alto que podía llegar la corrupción.

–Puede que sea la última vez que veamos nuestro hogar, _Jolly_.

Y partieron hacia el paso de Fairville dejando atrás el Reino para siempre.

La cima de la meseta era un lugar fresco orientado hacia el norte, por lo que cada vez que soplaba el viento los árboles sacudían gotas de rocío sobre Bella. Mientras que la joven se protegía de aquellas gotas heladas con la capa, _Jolly_ agradeció aquel ligero refresco.

Bella cabalgó al paso durante una media hora hasta que encontró un largo poste con un letrero que indicaba la frontera entre Fairville y el Reino. Todavía seguían patentes los destrozos causados por los desprendimientos: la tierra estaba revuelta y marcada por numerosos surcos, un gran número de piedras y troncos podridos se adoquinaban a un lado y otro dejando tan sólo un pequeño hueco para cruzar.

Bella se detuvo, recordando las palabras del señor Yvert: el camino hacia Darthmoor se encuentra al lado de la frontera de Fairville, pero sólo aquellos realmente desesperados son capaces de verlo.

–Bueno, no hay nadie más desesperada que yo ahora mismo –se dijo.

El poste fronterizo no indicaba ningún desvío, ni había ningún giro visible, tan sólo el camino que rodeaba los acantilados a su derecha. Un camino que no era viable. Entonces reparó en que a unos pocos metros a su izquierda la tierra cambiaba ligeramente de color, volviéndose más oscura y terrosa que el suelo húmedo y blando por el que habían llegado.

Bella introdujo las manos entre los dos matorrales que bloqueaban el camino y los apartó ligeramente. La joven distinguió una disimulada rampa alfombrada por un manto de hojas en descomposición y ramas retorcidas que se adentraba en las entrañas de la meseta. No tuvo ninguna duda de que aquello debía ser el camino hacia Darthmoor. Y debido a sus características sólo podía tomar una decisión.

–Lo siento, _Jolly_, pero tenemos que decirnos adiós aquí.

El caballo sacudió violentamente la cabeza.

–Ese camino es imposible para ti, podrías romperte una pata.

Aún así el caballo se mantenía firme en su decisión de acompañar a Bella.

–No me discutas, _Jolly_. –dijo Bella con firmeza.

El caballo agachó la cabeza y las orejas.

–Lo siento mucho, amigo mío –repuso Bella con un tono más dulce–. Voy a echarte mucho de menos.

Bella se abrazó al cuello del animal, llorando y lamentándose como si se despidiese de otro pariente más al que jamás fuese a ver. _Jolly_ arqueó ligeramente el cuello en un amago de abrazo.

–Vuelve al Reino. Te irás a vivir con el señor Yvert, seguro que le vendrá bien un animal tan bueno como tú. Él y su mujer te cuidarán muy bien. Vete amigo, vete ya.

La joven acarició la crin de su caballo por última vez y le dio una palmada en los cuartos para incitarle a ponerse en marcha. _Jolly_ caminó unos pocos pasos. Se detuvo y miró a Bella con esa expresión que a veces hacía dudar a la joven de si estaba ante un caballo o un ser humano. Bella movió la mano en el aire a modo de despedida y _Jolly_ obedeciendo los últimos deseos de su dueña, se marchó.

Sin perder más segundos en sentimentalismos, ya que un simple minuto podía suponer la diferencia entre encontrar a su padre vivo o muerto, Bella se subió ligeramente la falda del vestido para no tropezar durante el descenso y se adentró en el camino oculto.

Descender aquella cuesta fue una tarea que le llevó más tiempo y esfuerzo de lo esperado. El camino no sólo estaba salpicado de retorcidas ramas que podrían ser un peligro potencial para los tobillos de Bella, sino también de piedras afiladas como cuchillas que aguardaban silenciosas, ocultas bajo un manto de hojas podridas.

Cuando el suelo volvió a allanarse de nuevo tras cinco arduos minutos de descenso, Bella sentía sus pies arder. Se reclinó un momento sobre los restos de lo que había sido un gran árbol y se quitó los zapatos; tenía los dedos y los tobillos hinchados, y aquellas partes que no estaban hinchadas lucían feos cortes. Pero la chica sabía que cuanto más tiempo descansase más le costaría recuperar el ritmo.

El cielo se había tornado de un color gris lechoso, carente de sol. A cada paso que daba Bella se sentía cada vez más desorientada. No sabía en qué dirección andaba, ni en qué punto de la meseta debía encontrarse, como si la realidad se hubiese distorsionado tras adentrarse entre aquellos arbustos.

Su vista se tornaba cada vez más borrosa, pero al cabo de unos segundos se dio cuenta de que no era debido a una ceguera repentina, sino a una fina neblina que cada vez se iba volviendo más densa. El bosque se había sumido de repente en un macabro silencio; ni el viento hacía ruido al mecer las hojas, pero sí arrastraba un hedor que sacudió el olfato de Bella. Se tapó la nariz con la mano en un intento de ahuyentar el hedor. Respirar por la boca sólo hizo que le diesen arcadas, a lo que se sumó un ruido viscoso y líquido que producía al andar y que no ayudaba en nada a calmar sus nervios.

Cada vez deseaba más que su padre no hubiese tomado aquel camino, y sin embargo también deseaba que lo hubiese superado o habría hallado la muerte de todas maneras.

A través de la densa niebla Bella distinguió una masa oscura e inmóvil que iba ganando en volumen a medida que la joven se aproximaba a ella. La niebla se dispersó como un telón que se abre para dar paso a los actores. Y en medio de aquel sombrío cenagal que servía a modo de escenario se alzó el actor principal: Darthmoor.

Bella no suspiró como el cansado viajero que por fin alcanza su destino, sino que su primer impulso fue el de retroceder. Más que un pueblo, Darthmoor parecía un poblado de los tiempos primitivos. Una empalizada de quince metros de altura rodeaba todo Darthmoor, pero la mayoría de sus tablones estaban podridos y carcomidos. Una torre de vigía igual de endeble se alzaba al lado de las puertas, pero sin ningún vigilante que pudiese alertar de su llegada.

La joven hizo de tripas corazón y tiró de una maltrecha puerta que cedió al instante. El interior de Darthmoor era aún menos alentador. La niebla que conseguía atravesar la empalizada cubría un laberinto de calles asfaltadas torpemente con guijarros. La mayoría de las casas eran bajas, de tejados a dos aguas, hechas de madera y adobe. Tan frágiles que podrían derrumbarse con solamente soplarlas.

Pero si el poblado de por sí ya resultaba lúgubre, sus gentes lo resultaban del doble. Desde los más ancianos hasta los niños se arrastraban como almas en pena, encorvados, murmurando entre dientes.

–Dios mío... –susurró Bella.

Aquel susurro la delató, pues los transeúntes que deambulaban cerca de las puertas del pueblo se aturaron a la vez. Levantaron sus perezosos cuellos y miraron a Bella con una mezcla de indiferencia y maldad.

Bella no pudo sostener la mirada por mucho tiempo, pues el retrato que configuraba aquel grupo de curiosos era demasiado siniestro: Un anciano de prominente mentón, dentadura picada y cabello ralo la miraba con lascivia; una mujer de ojos lechosos la miraba sin ver, tenía la cara llena de unas feas manchas púrpuras y las manos llenas de pústulas; un niño famélico la observaba con el cuello ladeado, como si la recién llegada le resultase exótica.

A punto estuvo de tropezar con la capa cuando escapó de aquella multitud. Tenía la impresión de que si perdía la concentración ni que fuese un instante aquella tierra la engulliría para siempre. Bella torció por un sombrío callejón, estrecho y mal oliente. Cuando quiso salir de nuevo a la calle principal se dio cuenta de que se había metido de nuevo en otro neblinoso callejón. Lo que Bella no sabía es que Darthmoor sólo respetaba una regla urbanística: la plaza central era el punto de donde partían las dos únicas calles principales; una que dividía Darthmoor de norte a sur y otra de este a oeste. El resto de casas estaban ubicadas allá donde sus dueños quisieran construirlas, conformando a veces una infranqueable red de caminos estrechos y callejones sin salida.

Un sudor frio recorrió la frente de Bella, el cabello pegado a su cara debido a la humedad. Un cuchillo podría volar en su dirección en cualquier momento y ella ni lo vería venir. Entonces un olor rancio impregnó el aire. Aunque era bastante desagradable, Bella pudo distinguir ciertas notas familiares, el olor de la manzana caramelizada. Aquella esencia tan bien camuflada no llamó la atención únicamente de Bella, sino también de un par de ratitas que salieron de su escondrijo y corrían con pasitos graciosos siguiendo su olfato. Bella llegó a la conclusión de que no tenía nada que perder y las siguió.

Los pequeños roedores conocían bien el camino. Giraban y avanzaban con decisión entre la maraña de callejones, familiarizados con sus sucios atajos. Finalmente, Bella llegó a la plaza de Darthmoor; tan decadente como el resto del pueblo. Un grupo de tenderetes ocupaban media circunferencia de la plaza. Bella siguió con la mirada a las ratas, que se introdujeron por un agujero del primer puesto. Una figura encapuchada zambullía manzanas de aspecto no muy saludable en un humeante caldero. Al sacarlas salían recubiertas de un líquido oscuro y viscoso que le quitó a Bella el apetito para todo el día.

El tenderete contiguo exhibía una rara colección de rocas que Bella no había visto jamás. También contenía tarros con diferentes polvos, ungüentos y una exagerada cantidad de cirios negros.

Pero fue el tercer tenderete el que llamó su atención. Éste pertenecía a un hombre de edad indeterminada que parecía dormitar mientras fumaba en su pipa. El mostrador lucía toda clase de artilugios: desde cacerolas y cubertería hasta recambios para el eje de un carro. Todo ello lucía desgastado o roto. No obstante, entre todos aquellos cachivaches reconoció un objeto muy familiar; una capa de viaje que colgaba de un clavo. Bella identificó al instante la capa de Maurice.

Corrió rápidamente hacia el tenderete presa de una emoción y a la vez un terror incontrolados. Cogió la capa entre sus manos, sopesó su tacto y examinó una de las puntas. Tenía bordadas las iniciales M.V en hilo rojo.

–¡Oiga, tendero! ¿Dónde ha conseguido esta capa?

El hombre, que estaba ordenando un par de artilugios se giró. Era alto y tan delgado que podría morir bajo el peso de una rama. Tenía la cara chupada, y unos ojos tan grandes que hacían que su frente resultase aún más frondosa.

–¿No es usted de por aquí, verdad? –preguntó el tendero con una suavidad que asustaba.

–No, no lo soy –respondió Bella entre titubeos.

–Ya me lo imaginaba. Porque si lo fuese, sabría que sólo soy un pobre chatarrero que intenta ganarse la vida en este mísero mundo.

–Le puedo asegurar que esta capa no es ninguna chatarra.

–Es que no solo me dedico a la chatarra. La gente me vende artículos que ya no necesitan pero para los que puedo encontrar un nuevo dueño.

–¡Este es un artículo robado! ¡Mi padre jamás habría vendido su capa, yo se la tejí!

El tendero soltó una grave carcajada, imposible para su capacidad torácica.

–¿Y qué si fuese robada? Le puedo asegurar que yo no lo hice. ¿Acaso no sabe dónde se encuentra? Esto es Darthmoor, señorita, no hay nada que no haya pasado por varias manos. Bien por la fuerza o bien por necesidad –añadió el tendero.

A Bella le incomodaba enormemente el tranquilo comportamiento de aquel hombre que pese a conocer la decadencia de Darthmoor convivía con ella como si se tratase de una alegre realidad.

–Sabe al menos si...

–¿Si fue obtenida de un muerto? –terminó el tendero–. No tengo ni idea, para ello debería preguntarle a la persona que me la vendió, y hace varios días que no la veo por aquí.

Bella tuvo más ganas de llorar que nunca.

–¿Podría indicarme donde está el cementerio? –preguntó con todas las fuerzas que fue capaz de reunir.

El tendero volvió a carcajearse maliciosamente.

–Los del Reino sois tan divertidos... sigue sin ser consciente del lugar en el que se ha metido. Usted no lo oye, porque no quiere oírlo, pero si consigue desprenderse de ese "velo", por así llamarlo, escuchará gritos, disparos, puñales adentrándose en la carne a todo momento. No, señorita, si enterrásemos a nuestros muertos hace tiempo que nos habríamos quedado sin suelo. Lo que hacemos es apilar los cadáveres en un rincón y cada semana los tiramos al pantano. A juzgar por el cargamento de hoy la semana pasada fue movidita.

–Cállese –le espetó Bella.

–Usted me ha preguntado –replicó el tendero con cierta satisfacción.

La idea de que su padre estuviese flotando en un pantano putrefacto absorbía todas sus energías, todas sus ganas de vivir. Pero no había llegado tan lejos para rendirse ahora. Bella entreabrió su capa de viaje, la espada del oficial seguía bien guardada en su funda. No se lo iba a poner fácil a ningún ladrón. Sacó un par de escudos reales y los depositó sobre el mostrador.

–El nombre de su proveedor –dijo Bella.

–Su dinero aquí no vale. De hecho, aquí cuanto menos tengas mejor, menos posibilidades tienes de recibir una puñalada.

Bella aporreó el mostrador con los nudillos pálidos de rabia.

–Escúcheme bien, voy a llevarme esa capa y si se atreve a impedírmelo le juro que le paso por la espada. Después de todo, ¿por qué sus gritos iban a ser más importantes que los de cualquier otro?

El tendero la miró un largo rato con los brazos cruzados. Aunque intentaba permanecer impasible sus labios fruncidos indicaban cierto temor.

–Vaya, no es una extranjera tan tonta como pensaba. La capa me la trajo un pequeño ratero que forma parte de una banda. Precisamente ahí hay uno de ellos. ¡Eh, Grimaud!

Un pequeño granuja que jugaba a maltratar roedores menos afortunados emergió de una montaña de escombros. Prácticamente anémico, cabello aplastado y mirada endurecida por la miseria se acercó al tenderete.

–¿Sí? –preguntó el niño.

–Lleva a esta mujer a ver a Planchet. Tiene asuntos que tratar con él. Toma, querida –repuso dirigiéndose a Bella–. La capa es tuya.

–¿Me la da sin más? –preguntó con desconfianza.

–Usted la tejió después de todo.

–No creo que vuelva a encontrar una capa de tan buena calidad.

–Oh, querida señorita –dijo con una enigmática sonrisa–. Yo no estaría tan seguro.

El tendero volvió a girarse, indicando que su transacción había terminado. Bella frunció el ceño, algo confusa, pero no le dio más importancia ante las prisas de Grimaud.

–Sígame, señorita.


	5. La Leyenda de la Bestia

El pequeño Grimaud guió a Bella por una red de callejones más intrincada todavía que la que había atravesado sola. El niño se mantenía silencioso, distante, y las preguntas de Bella con respecto a la capa de su padre morían en la niebla sin tener respuesta.

Bella se estremeció al escuchar el grito de una mujer a la que estaban sometiendo por la fuerza. Después, oyó varios disparos. Sus oídos, como había dicho el tendero, se estaban adaptando a la maldad de Darthmoor. Miró de nuevo a Grimaud; pensando en cómo podía un niño crecer en ese pueblo maldito.

Grimaud se aturó de repente. Bella escudriñó el entorno, pero la niebla apenas le dejaba distinguir unas pocas casas, todas tapiadas con maderos y cruces blancas pintadas en sus puertas.

Bella se tapó la nariz instintivamente con la capa. Había visto aquellas cruces anteriormente en el Reino; el símbolo de que una terrible enfermedad había acabado con sus ocupantes y que recomendaban alejarse de ellas lo más rápido posible. ¿Podrían Grimaud y el resto de niños vivir en un lugar tan inmundo?

El niño articuló un par de ruidos inimitables pero que a Bella le parecieron muy similares al ulular de un búho. Cuatro figuras aparecieron de la nada, como si hubiesen estado escondidos entre la niebla hasta que ellos deseasen ser vistos. Los cuatro encapuchados comenzaron a formar un círculo amenazador en torno a Bella.

–¿Quién de vosotros es Planchet? –preguntó Bella sin amedrentarse, pero con cautela.

Una de las figuras avanzó unos pasos. Se quitó la capucha, y Bella pudo distinguir el mismo rostro de Grimaud, sólo que más maduro pero igual de castigado.

–¿Quién lo pregunta? –dijo el joven con voz rasposa.

–Soy la propietaria de la capa que vosotros encontrasteis. Me gustaría saber en qué circunstancias la hallasteis.

Planchet devoró a Bella con la mirada, de arriba hacia abajo y otra vez hacia arriba. Una sonrisa malévola se dibujó en sus labios.

–¿Y qué me ofrecéis a cambio de esa información?

Bella arrojó la bolsa con los tres escudos reales que le quedaban.

–Son vuestros, como pago.

Planchet observó la bolsa, pero rápidamente volvió a mirar a Bella. Sus ojos se clavaron en ella como los de un águila que se lanza en picado hacia su presa.

–Si habéis hablado con el tendero de la plaza deberíais saber que aquí la moneda del Reino no vale. Además, si quisiera vuestra bolsa, hace rato que Grimaud ya os habría degollado.

Grimaud sonrió inocentemente desde la esquina en la que se había colocado.

–Por desgracia no tengo más que ofreceros –dijo Bella–. Mi situación no es mejor que la vuestra.

–¡Niña estúpida! –exclamó Planchet. Su rostro se había vuelto una máscara de hielo–. ¿Crees que tu situación es penosa? Todos los del Reino sois iguales. ¡Cuánto más tenéis más os gusta quejaros!

–No pretendía ofenderos –se retractó rápidamente Bella.

–Os contaré una historia muy interesante. Mis padres vivían en el Reino al servicio de una mujer llamada Lady Tremaine, que mucho tenía pero poco daba. El sueldo de mi padre no era suficiente para poder mantener a una mujer embarazada y un día, presa de la necesidad, decidió robar una gallina. Por desgracia Lady Tremaine lo descubrió, y mandó a la Guardia Real tras mi padre. Normalmente, lo habrían dejado en un par de semanas en el calabozo, pero Lady Tremaine sabía mover hilos poderosos y mi padre fue sentenciado a muerte. No podía prescindir de una simple gallina, decía la vieja, que eso ya suponía menos ganancias. ¡Una mísera gallina!

–¡Yo he huido de las mismas injusticias! –protestó Bella.

–Y aún así vienes aquí creyendo que las cosas van a funcionar a tu manera, como si venir del Reino te hiciese superior a nosotros –replicó Planchet entrecortadamente–. Dices que tu situación no es mejor que la nuestra, pero venís aquí con los cabellos bien arreglados, ropas limpias, una fabulosa capa de viaje e incluso zapatos –añadió entre las risas burlonas del resto de encapuchados.

–¿Sabes que aquí es imposible conseguir zapatos a menos que los robes? Son innecesarios, llevar unos es como pintarte una diana en la cabeza –continuó Planchet–. Ahora jugaremos con nuestras reglas. Querías información y te la daré a cambio de un precio. Sin embargo, como soy yo el que posee esa información, yo establezco el pago: tú.

–¿Cómo? –preguntó Bella.

Planchet se acercó con pasos amenazadores mientras Bella retrocedía instintivamente. Un creciente temor minaba sus reflejos.

–Nunca me he acostado con una mujer que no estuviese contagiada por alguna enfermedad. Tú pareces sana.

–¡No! –exclamó Bella escandalizada.

–Por tu reacción diría que aún desconoces ciertos placeres.

–¡Eres un depravado!

–Veinte minutos conmigo en ese callejón y te diré todo lo que quieras saber.

–No pienso venderme por información –sentenció Bella, resuelta.

Planchet desenvainó su espada y apuntó con el filo al cuello de Bella.

–Preciosa, desde que has seguido a Grimaud has dejado de estar en posición de negociar. Mis amigos y yo vamos a pasarlo genial contigo. Después, si has sido una buena niña, te diré lo que quieras saber.

La mano de Planchet se deslizó viciosamente por el cuello de Bella, saboreando el suave tacto de su piel. Mientras que para Planchet aquello era como tocar el cielo con la punta de los dedos, Bella sentía una repulsión que jamás había experimentado, como si aquella mano la fuese a contaminar para siempre. Planchet se detuvo en los senos, que manoseó a conciencia mientras Bella, para su vergüenza, no podía evitar ruborizarse. Después acarició lentamente su vientre y fue bajando, y bajando, y bajando, hasta que Bella supo que aquella deshonra no sería nada comparado con lo que estaba por venir.

Planchet entreabrió ligeramente la capa de Bella y descubrió la empuñadura de la espada engastada con diamantes. El joven delincuente silbó asombrado. Sacó la espada de su vaina y enseñó el botín al resto de su banda.

–¿Qué os parece, chicos? Encima vamos a poder cenar caliente está noche.

Los encapuchados estallaron en carcajadas. Finalmente Planchet había bajado la guardia. Era el momento de atacar, pensó Bella.

Y dicho y hecho Bella propinó un rodillazo a la entrepierna de Planchet. El joven cayó de bruces al suelo, soltando la espada que Bella recuperó al vuelo. El resto de la pandilla saltó inmediatamente a atacar a Bella mientras Planchet, encogido en el mugriento suelo, gimoteaba.

Bella no tuvo problema en derribar al primer hombre. Un par de estocadas bastaron para alejar a un segundo, pero los otros dos eran mucho más osados. Juntos cargaron con una lluvia de estocadas que Bella encontró rapidísimas, y de las que a duras penas se podía defender. Sus filos formaban una especie de telaraña de acero de la que se hacía imposible escapar. El suelo embarrado restaba velocidad a Bella. La joven se veía obligada a girar la muñeca en ángulos imposibles para poder desviar los golpes. Dentro de un rato le empezarían a doler las articulaciones. El dolor la desconcentraría, acabaría perdiendo la espada y luego a saber qué harían esos indeseables con ella.

Pero entonces Bella descubrió un patrón en medio de aquel caos. Los dos duelistas alternaban sus golpes uno después del otro. La astuta Bella trazó inmediatamente un plan de ataque; esperó a que el encapuchado de la derecha le atacase y entonces desvió su espada con un golpe contundente. El filo del encapuchado rasgo la cara de su compañero, que retrocedió inmediatamente entre gritos de dolor. Aprovechando la confusión, Bella asestó un tajo en el brazo al otro encapuchado, y después un puñetazo que lo dejó tendido en el suelo, inconsciente.

–Me las pagarás, zorra –gritó el hombre del rostro encapuchado mientras desaparecía en la niebla.

La victoria, por desgracia, estaba lejos de ser de Bella. La joven escuchó un clic metálico a sus espaldas. Cuando se giró, Planchet la amenazaba con una pistola cargada.

–Vas a morir –dijo con una voz más aguda de lo que quisiera debido al fuerte dolor que sentía en la entrepierna.

Entonces un disparó tronó en aquel estrecho callejón. Bella se estremeció, pero no sintió ningún dolor. Para su sorpresa, fue el pecho de Planchet el que empezó a sangrar. El joven se miró la camisa manchada de sangre, sin comprender. Antes de tocar el suelo ya había muerto.

–Primera regla de Darthmoor: cuida tanto de tu espalda como cuidarías de tu bolsa –dijo una voz entre la niebla.

Bella permanecía en guardia a la espera de un nuevo enemigo.

Una larga figura apareció entre las sombras; sujetando un bulto en el aire que resultó ser Grimaud.

–Suéltame –gritaba el niño.

La figura lanzó a Grimaud contra el barro, su escuálida cara cubierta de fango.

–Vos decidís que hacer con el niño –dijo la voz grave a Bella.

Aquel renacuajo había estado a punto de costarle a Bella la vida y el honor. Sin embargo, el pobre mequetrefe no era culpable ni de la mitad de las miserias que habían caído sobre él. Esa duda apareció escrita en su rostro, y el niño intentó con todas las súplicas posibles apelar a su humanidad.

–Lárgate –dijo finalmente Bella.

Grimaud se giró hacia la silueta escondida en la niebla. Cada segundo de silencio se le clavaba como una puñalada en el corazón.

–Procura que no vuelva a verte nunca más.

Y dicho esto Grimaud corrió raudo hasta perderse de vista.

–Os debo la vida –dijo más tranquila Bella.

–Insensata.

Su salvador resultó ser un joven barón de un metro noventa de altura, ancho de hombros y de musculatura imposible. Una espesa melena negra recogida en una coleta remarcaba la palidez de su rostro alargado, ojos azules como alfileres y un mentón prominente.

–¿Perdón?

–En Darhtmoor ni los tenderos son de confianza. Nadie lo es.

Aquel comentario le recordó a Bella que aunque en las novelas el chico bueno siempre aparece en el momento oportuno para salvar a la damisela en apuros, no solía pasar lo mismo en la vida real. La llegada de aquel hombre, sin duda, había sido demasiado conveniente, cosa que aumentó la desconfianza de Bella.

–Entonces debería desconfiar de vuestra pertinente llegada.

–Mi llegada no tiene nada de oportuna, os llevo siguiendo desde que abandonasteis la plaza en compañía de Grimaud.

Bella vaciló ante la sinceridad de aquel hombre. Quizá podía permitirse aquella franqueza porque los muertos no hablaban, y Bella bien podría estarlo en unos instantes a manos de aquel peligroso gigante.

–Oh, bajad la espada. No era a vos a quien quería mal alguno. Sino a ellos –explicó el hombre señalando a los criminales que yacían en el suelo.

–Pues ya podríais haber aparecido antes –replicó Bella.

–Iba a hacerlo cuando vos misma solucionasteis el asunto tan diligentemente. Lo que supongo que no sabíais, o jamás os habríais dejado engañar de semejante manera, es que esta banda estaba confabulada con el tendero de la plaza, y que cuando éste vio las hermosas joyas engastadas en vuestra espada dio una orden en clave a sus muchachos para tenderos una emboscada y arrebatárosla.

–¿Y por qué tanto interés en ellos? Este pueblo está lleno de ladrones a los que disparar.

–Planchet asesinó a un buen amigo mío, y como sabía que le seguía la pista permanecía bien oculto. Sabía que el único que podría llevarme hasta él era Grimaud, así que le seguí, y por consiguiente, a vos.

Bella agachó la mirada con aire lúgubre. El charco de sangre dejado por Planchet ya le lamía los zapatos.

–Parecéis decepcionada –observó el hombre.

–Es la primera vez que veo morir un hombre delante de mí, y aunque le odiaba con toda mi alma desearía no tener su cadáver a mis pies. Pero más egoísta aún es el hecho de que necesitaba a este hombre para conseguir una información de vital importancia.

El hombre sonrió luciendo una sonrisa perfecta.

–Quizá yo pueda consolaros. Os alegrará saber que Grimaud mentía desde el principio, fue vuestra bonita espada quien motivó al tendero a inventar esa historia. La persona que encontró esa capa fui yo. Y para que veáis mi buena fe os diré que fue en el Bosque de las Ánimas el pasado sábado.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Bella, pero aún así no pudo evitar alzar un puño en el aire en señal de alegría. Por fin su aventura le había aportado algo útil.

–¿Quién sois vos? Que habéis llenado mi corazón de alegría por segunda vez hoy.

–Me llamo Gastón, y soy un cazador. A vuestro servicio –dijo un remilgadisimo ademán.

–Por favor, decidme en qué circunstancias hallasteis la capa de mi padre.

Gastón adoptó un gesto pensativo, casi teatral, con el mentón apoyado en la mano y el ceño fruncido.

–Os lo explicaré, pero no aquí. Las paredes aquí no protegen los secretos de los hombres, y hay rumores oscuros que infunden más miedo que la propia muerte.

Bella se llevó una mano a la boca para ahogar un grito. ¿Qué tenían que ver aquellos oscuros presagios con la muerte de su padre?

–Seguidme, jovencita. Os contaré lo que sé.

–Muchas gracias, de todo corazón os lo digo. Por cierto, me llamo Bella.

–Pues por ese nombre te llamaré siempre que me trates con la misma confianza –dijo Gastón con una sonrisa galán que nacía horizontal pero poco a poco se iba curvando hacia arriba.

La taberna de Darthmoor, único lugar de reunión social en todo el pueblo, era, si cabía, mucho más deprimente. La madera de la que estaba construida era tan negra y tan antigua como la empalizada de la entrada. El suelo estaba enmoquetado por una visible capa de polvo, y la mayoría de mesas y sillas estaban rotas o habían sido remendadas torpemente. Olía fuertemente a orines, humedad, y una nota rancia que debía ser el testimonio de la gastronomía local.

Aunque en ese momento debía haber unas diez personas en el interior, reinaba un silencio sepulcral, roto únicamente por el mesonero al limpiar las jarras con un trapo mugriento. La mayoría bebían cerveza, o eso dedujo Bella por el líquido negruzco que resbalaba por las barbillas de varios de ellos. Otros sorbían sonoramente de cuencos humeantes.

–No te alarmes, pese a la decadencia de este antro es el lugar más seguro de todo Darthmoor. El único donde podemos hablar sin temer ser asaltados.

–¡Eh! Cuidado con lo que dices de mi taberna, Gastón –dijo el mesonero.

–Sírvenos dos jarras de agua, y procura no escupir en ellas como en el resto de bebidas. No te preocupes –calmó a Bella–. Me debe unos cuantos favores.

Gastón guió a Bella hasta la mesa más apartada; tomaron asiento y Bella la refirió brevemente sus trágicas circunstancias. Gastón escuchó la historia con aire pensativo, y una vez llegó a la parte en que el cazador le salvó la vida su rostro esbozó una expresión de falsa modestia. Finalmente, volvió a adoptar aquella pose tan enigmática y teatral a la vez, exagerando el movimiento de sus brazos para hacer partícipe a la muchacha de su robustez.

–Bien, Bella –comenzó Gastón en un tono solemne–, me temo que vuestro padre se halla en un grave peligro, si no es que la muerte ya le ha dado la paz.

–¡Por favor, Gastón! No aguanto más este suplicio.

–Me temo que vuestro padre cometió la estupidez de adentrarse en el Bosque de las Ánimas. Su leyenda es terrible, pero no es nada comparado con el mal que habita dentro. Y esa capa la encontré en lo más profundo del bosque. Francamente, auguro pocas esperanzas para vuestro padre.

–¿Pero qué hay ahí? ¿Qué secreto esconde ese bosque? –insistió Bella presa de una excitación incontenible.

Gastón arrimó más su silla. Inclinó su enorme cuerpo sobre la mesa hasta que los rostros de ambos se encontraron a pocos centímetros.

–Cuentan aquellos que son devotos a las fuerzas tenebrosas que las noches de luna llena un camino secreto se abre en lo más profundo del Bosque de las Ánimas. Si un pobre desaventurado se adentra en ese camino llega a un acantilado, un acantilado que bordea una sima tres veces más grande que Darthmoor y cuyas entrañas conducen al mismísimo infierno. En medio de ese vacío se alza un pico rocoso que intenta rasgar el cielo, pero el diablo mora a demasiada profundidad para que uno de sus dedos pueda tocar las estrellas. En ese mismo pico, justo a la altura del acantilado hay un castillo; el más grande y a la vez más aterrador que puedas imaginar, pues en ese lugar maldito la luz del sol no tiene cabida. No obstante, los destellos de los rayos que lo iluminan debido a la perpetua tormenta son suficientes para grabar a fuego su malévola imagen en el corazón de los hombres.

Cuando el mesonero trajo las dos jarras, Bella tuvo que beber la mitad de la suya de un tirón para calmar sus nervios.

–¿Quién construiría un castillo en semejante lugar? –balbuceó Bella, muerta de miedo.

–¿Quién? ¿O qué? –añadió Gastón con un tono sombrío–. Dicen que el amo de ese castillo es una criatura mefistofélica. Por este pueblo se la conoce como la Bestia. Dicen que es el único habitante de ese castillo, que antaño fue un hombre que, consumido por la oscuridad de su corazón, su cuerpo se convirtió en reflejo de dicha tiniebla.

No puede abandonar el castillo, pues está atado a él por una maldición, pero el Bosque de las Ánimas es su coto de caza. Ni siquiera los lobos se atreven a salir las noches de luna llena, pues son los únicos habitantes del bosque y la única presa de la Bestia. Yo necesito de mi mosquetón para poder abatir a uno solo. A la Bestia le basta una sola mano para matar a diez.

La jarra de Bella temblaba violentamente en sus manos. Su cuerpo se estremeció cuando su cabeza imaginó la horrible escena en la que su padre era víctima de aquella criatura del averno.

–¿Tú crees en la existencia de esa bestia?

Gastón se reclinó sobre su silla con un aire de prepotencia.

–Yo no creo en las fantasías de los lugareños. Pero sí es cierto que he encontrado rastros difíciles de explicar: hileras de troncos arrancados de raíz, cadáveres de lobos descuartizados... la capa de tu padre –repuso Gastón– la encontré cerca de un carro destrozado, junto a un extraño artilugio aún más dañado y dos caballos de los que no quedaban más que despojos.

–¡Oh, papá! –rompió a llorar Bella, que había abandonado definitivamente toda esperanza.

–No llores, Bella –dijo Gastón con aquella sonrisa que Bella encontraba cada vez más cansina.

–¡Cómo quieres que no llore! –exclamó para sorpresa de toda la taberna– ¡Mi padre está muerto, ya sea por los lobos o esa maldita bestia!

–¡La Bestia, la Bestia! –exclamó uno de los parroquianos con aire delirante.

–La muchacha ha pronunciado su nombre –dijo otro.

–Condenación, condenación para nuestras almas –murmuraba otro mientras esparcía sal alrededor suyo y escupía mientras giraba sobre sí mismo como poseído.

–Ella será la siguiente –señaló un anciano ciego con su huesudo dedo–. Huyamos antes de que venga a por ella y nos lleve a nosotros.

En menos de diez segundos la taberna quedó completamente vacía, salvo por Bella, Gastón, y el mesonero. El polvo que todavía flotaba en el aire debido a la repentina estampida era el único testigo de lo arraigada que estaba la superstición en aquella tierra.

–Perfecto –dijo el mesonero tras la barra–. Acabas de ahuyentarme la clientela para lo que queda de semana.

–¿Y qué más te da, Burton? Nunca te pagan.

Los labios de Burton dibujaron una sonrisa maliciosa.

–Eso es lo que ellos piensan.

Mientras que Gastón y Burton se intercambiaban miradas cómplices, Bella seguía en pie, tiesa como un palo. Parecía haber perdido la razón; que todo el mundo la hubiese perdido. En aquella tierra de locos jamás encontraría a su padre y Gastón, con su maldita soberbia y aquella malsana adoración de su propia voz tampoco le estaban aportando demasiadas pistas.

–Por favor, Bella, siéntate. Entiendo que una mujer de ciudad como tú no se haya percatado, pero cuando tienes que aprender a sobrevivir gracias a tus sentidos, como es mi caso, aprendes también a observar hasta el más mínimo detalle. Te he descrito una escena bastante grotesca ¿y aún así qué tienes en tus manos?, una capa en perfecto estado; ni un arañazo, ni una sola gota de sangre. Créeme, Bella, en medio de aquella carnicería no encontré ni un solo indicio que me pueda hacer pensar que allí fue asesinado un ser humano.

Una pequeña llama de esperanza prendió en el corazón de la muchacha. Sus mejillas recuperaron algo de color.

–Entonces es posible que siga vivo –dijo Bella–. Dijiste que encontraste la capa el sábado pasado. Eso quiere decir que mi padre tuvo que desaparecer la noche del viernes, recuerdo que esa noche sí había luna llena. Que no haya recibido noticias suyas sólo puede significar dos cosas: o bien sobrevivió al ataque pero murió más tarde o bien lo tienen retenido.

–Aunque la Bestia lo capturase ha tenido tiempo de sobra para devorarlo. Lo lamento, pero debemos ser realistas –dijo Gastón con pretendida tristeza.

–¡No! ¡Sé que está vivo!

–Me alegra que te consueles pensando eso.

En aquel instante, como si una fuerza renovada corriese por sus venas, la fuerza que le daba la esperanza, olvidó todo miedo. Las oscuras leyendas de Gastón dejaron de ser un obstáculo para convertirse en una señal de prudencia de las fuerzas del enemigo. Su corazón estaba totalmente resoluto.

–No voy a consolarme pensando. Lo haré actuando. ¡Voy a rescatar a mi padre!

–¿Qué? –exclamó Gastón esta vez realmente sorprendido.

–¡Voy a ir al Castillo de la Bestia! –gritó Bella clavando un pie en la silla y desenvainando su espada–. Rescataré a mi padre y ensartaré el corazón de esa maldita criatura con este acero.

Incluso Burton dejó sus quehaceres al escuchar aquellas palabras. Los ojos de Bella no podrían transmitir más valentía.

–He cazado todo lo que se puede cazar. Pero ver a la Bestia con mis propios ojos... sería una hazaña digna de ser contada entre los habitantes de este apestoso pueblo e incluso más allá de Fairville.

Gastón se levantó como un resorte alzando su jarra.

–Valoro demasiado mi vida como para meterme en esa boca del infierno sin un plan y un grupo de hombres armados hasta los dientes, pero al menos te acompañaré hasta ella. Seré tu guía en el Bosque de las Ánimas.

–Trato hecho –sentenció Bella chocando su jarra con la del cazador.


End file.
